


THE NEW ERA HYUGA'S

by hikonami



Category: Naruto, hanabi - Fandom, hyuga - Fandom, lee - Fandom, neji. hinata
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikonami/pseuds/hikonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS FAN FIC IS SET AFTER THE 4TH SHINOBI WAR. NEJI SURVIVED. THE HYUGA'S NEED TO CHANGE WITH THE NEW ERA, BUT THOSE CHANGES ARE NOT EASY TO ACCEPT...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The awakening of a new hope!

Neji Hyuga woke up in the Clan’s main house. He had been going to that house since he was a baby, but he had never spent a night over, worst, staying as a guest. After three months in the hospital he was happy to be out. He never expected his uncle to welcome him in his house, or having his cousins’ care for him. Every day Hinata and Hanabi provided company, food, and entertainment. He felt as part of the family. He enjoyed Hinata’s company the most, for she had become the most important person in his life. She spent most of her time by his side. Neji knew he wasn’t the only one she visited at the hospital, Naruto was across his room. When he was moved to the main house to finish his recovery, he didn’t get to spend much time with her because she was one of the ninjas that didn’t get hurt much were needed in duty to rebuilt the villages and reforest areas. Hinata was sent to missions of that kind. 

Hanabi came by as much as she could, but being the heir of the clan took most of her time. She spent hours studying diplomacy and training. She rarely hung out with people her age. She would just pop in Neji’s room and as her name means (fireworks), laugh, smile, and make funny remarks or tell a joke of some sort. She was extremely playful. Sadly, her duties did not allow her to be completely herself. Neji realized that not only he and Hinata suffered because of the clan’s traditions. Hanabi had been chosen to become the leader of the clan, she was a better fighter than Hinata for sure, but all the duties and responsibilities seemed to be absorbing her true self. She rarely spent time with children her age. She was always surrounded by older people, and only for training purposes. As heir of the family, when graduating from the academy, she wasn’t allowed to join a gennin team.

Hinata was going to be out for two weeks, she had come in and say goodbye to her cousin. It was almost noon and there was no trace of Hanabi. Neji decided to walk around the house to breathe fresh air. He sat by the main garden where he usually trained with Hinata. He heard shouting coming from the family’s training room. Hiashi Hyuga was angry, he was shouting at Hanabi. Neji got closer to hear what was going on.

Hiashi: What are you talking about?! HANABI! That’s not an option! You are the heir of the clan!!! You are not in conditions like any other gennin. You are not going to any missions!!!

Hanabi: Father, I want to help. I want to help others like One-san does!!!

Hiashi: that’s one thing, but joining a gennin team with a sensei??? Where did that come from??

Hanabi: It was suggested that I could join a team and….

Hiashi: who suggested that? Your sister?

Hanabi: NO! One-san doesn’t know anything about this! I… I… I spoke to Tsunade-sama about that possibility.

Hiashi: you spoke to the Hokage without my permission? How did you do that?

Hanabi: When visiting Ni-san in the hospital, Tsunade-sama was there and I commented the situation. She said it is possible. I just need your permission father. 

Neji could hear the conversation from a distance and using his byakugan he saw Hiashi upset. For a moment, Neji believed that his uncle was going to hurt Hanabi. He even felt the urge to jump in and intervene. Hiashi did not hurt her, but he held her face tightly, way too tight. Neji opened the door before anything else happened. At that same time, a Hokage anbu appeared with a message for Hiashi Sama, so it seemed that Neji was allowing the anbu in. Hiashi took the message and left. Hanabi was left in with tears in her eyes. 

Neji: Hanabi Sama, are you ok? 

Hanabi: oh! Ni-san… you heard everything… I’m sorry if that interrupted your activities…

Neji: No, of course there’s nothing you should apologize for. I am the one who heard that conversation and I wasn’t meant to. I apologize for that… it’s just that Hiashi Sama sounded quite mad, he  
hadn’t sounded like that in years. I just wanted to make sure you are alright. Are you?

Hanabi: thank you Ni-san. You are very kind. I believe you heard why father is so upset about. Do you think it’s wrong?

Neji: no, it isn’t. It’s just that Hanabi-sama is the heir of the clan. And the heir is not supposed to join gennin teams…..

Hanabi: I’m not the heir….

Neji: what are you saying?

Hanabi: I’m not the one… Ne-san was born before me. She is the heir by birth. She may not be that talented for fights, but it is her birth right. If we think about talent, I’m not the most talented one, which makes you, Neji ni-san, the heir. I’m not as kind as my sister, and I’m not as talented as you are.

Neji: do not say that. Hanabi Sama is suitable as heir. You are kind, sweet, and brave. What you requested from Hiashi-sama shows how brave you are. You want to help others, even if you’re going against tradition. It shows your benevolent heart. You are the heir of Hyuga. We all agree.

Hanabi: Ni-san…. What you say is true? Do you believe so?... (Starts sobbing)

Neji: Hanabi-sama, do not feel sad…

Neji cleaned some tears of Hanabi’s cheek. She smiled back. She was indeed a sweet girl. Neji thought of how different her life should have been if she hadn’t been chosen. She would be a bubbly little girl. She couldn’t change who she was, just like his father Hizashi, all of them were trapped by clan traditions and rules.  
That evening, Hiashi Hyuga returned to his house. He seemed a bit melancholic, worried. He spoke to Neji in private. Tsunade-sama had called him over to discuss Hanabi’s request. She had considered the possibility of Hanabi joining in missions. She made clear that many changes were taking place in the shinobi world. Changes in the village should happen as well. She mentioned the possibility of Hyuga interacting more with other shinobi. They would always keep their traditions and rules; they could just get a bit more involved in the village’s events and living style. 

Hiashi: Neji… I need to know your true and unbiased opinion of Rock Lee as a ninja and as a person.

Neji: Hiashi- sama… I don’t understand.

Hiashi: Neji, I want to know your personal opinion about him. 

Neji: he is a loyal friend; he never lies and always does his best. He is an extraordinary ninja only with his taijutsu. I trust him blindly. I know that if he has my back, I can do anything. He is that kind of person.

Hiashi: good. That just eases my mind a bit. 

Neji: may I ask why, Hiashi Sama?

Hiashi: times are changing, the shinobi world is changing. It is time we change too… Hanabi departs in two days to join Hinata. She’ll leave with a team composed by their captain, Rock Lee, Akimichi  
Choji, and Hyuga Maki. Tsunade Sama suggested Lee, I suggested Maki. Hanabi is the heir of the clan; she should know more about the village and have acquaintances outside the clan. If she is going to be a kunoichi, she needs to live the life of a kunoichi… this worries me quite a lot. Just like when Hinata joined in… I didn’t want her to… I just did what I thought was best for the clan. I didn’t think as a father… I deeply regret that. Now, I am thinking as both head and father. And as both I am concerned.

Neji: Hanabi Sama will join a gennin team?

Hiashi: Not exactly. She will join in missions with other Hyuga; Hyuga who have a higher level and more experience. That’s why she’ll join Hinata; Maki will stay with both of them. There are 10 other Hyuga in the area as well. To be honest, I would prefer if you were the one with her. 

Neji: I’d gladly escort Hanabi sama anywhere. 

Hiashi: I know you are not in conditions to do it. Do not worry when you can, you will…


	2. It's not as expected!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanabi is excited to go on a mission with Lee. Lee is about to cross a dangerous line that could affect his friendship with Neji.... Things are getting much more complicated than expected.....

Chapter 2: It’s not as expected.

The day of Hanabi’s first mission had arrived. Everyone in the Hyuga household was nervous, especially Hiashi Sama. Rock Lee had arrived to pick her up. Neji had requested from him to take care of Hanabi, he asked it as a personal favor. Hanabi was excited, she had a huge smiled drawn all over her face. She greeted her father and the elders with a formal farewell, but when she addressed Neji she hugged him and whispered in his ear “Thank you Nissan, I know you helped convincing father” and left. The four man cell moved fast out of the village. Lee and Ten-Ten were used to have a byakugan user in their team, so having two seemed great. Hyuga Maki was the child of a Hyuga and a non-Hyuga, the chances of her getting byakugan were of a fifty percent, yet she did. She wasn’t expected to develop great skill with the byakugan, average was the best she could get; nevertheless, her skills were considered elite in the clan, almost main branch good. She was considered second after Neji. She was tall and voluptuous (a trait quite common in the clan). Her hair was medium length, curled at the tips; it was of a dark green shade that contrasted beautifully with her light blue eyes. Lee and Ten-Ten had met her before, after all she was introduced by Neji, but what they ignored was the fact that Maki was Neji’s fiancée. 

Neji neglected that little piece of information because he wasn’t in love with her. Their engagement had been arranged by their parents when they were babies. They found each other’s company acceptable and had started spending, at least, 10 hours together each week. Maki admired and respected Neji, but did not love him as a man. They had agreed on giving that relationship a try, they had become intimate, physically speaking, to see if it could work in that area. Love could grow with time, but physical chemistry needed to be tested. It worked well, it was pleasant, but planned, scheduled… no spontaneity, no desire, no passion. Everything was just a physical reaction at the end. In fact, they had never kissed as a couple. During sex, they wouldn’t kiss, or even see each other in the eye. Time was running fast, their official engagement and wedding had been postponed due to the ninja war and Neji’s injuries. Soon it would happen though. When traveling to the assigned area, Lee was able to notice Hanabi’s excitement and cheered her up to do even more. She, of course, obeyed every indication Lee gave her. This worried both Ten-Ten and Maki. They stopped for a while to rest and eat.

Maki: Lee-san, I know you are the captain of this platoon, but I must remind you that Hanabi sama is a gennin. She is a gifted gennin, but a gennin nonetheless. Please, do not push her beyond her limit.  
Lee: I understand your concern, but Hanabi sama is here to be a gennin. This means she needs to work hard to become a chunnin. I’ve seen her and I can tell she can do more than that! Hard work is worth it! I know Neji will agree with me!  
Maki: I understand, but this isn’t training. She’s almost out of chackra and we haven’t even gotten to the meeting place. Just… just have a bit more patience.  
Ten-ten: Lee, she’s right. It is true that she can do better than she does now, but everything has to be done in due time. Once we’re in sight we can train, but now let’s concentrate in getting first!

Lee wasn’t completely happy with the way events were going on. Nevertheless, he agreed to slow things down if he was allowed to personally train with Hanabi. She reminded him of young Neji, talented and brave, not afraid to do anything requested. She had a big smile, one he didn’t use to see in Neji when they were kids. It was like if he had the chance to compete with 12 year old Neji.  
It was time to arrive to the assigned place. Hinata was there expecting to see Hanabi. The little girl was filled with excitement and bewilderment at the sight of everything. She didn’t rest at all; she started moving things around, using her byakugan to spot important things, etc. Hinata got worried at the sight of her sister working non-stop. She knew Hanabi had better chakra control and skills than her, but Hanabi was not an experienced ninja. This was her first mission which means she had to be careful with everything.

Hinata: Hanabi-chan, I’m happy you're here with me! Are you ok? You look tired.  
Hanabi: I’m great! I admit we as fast as we could. Lee-san is so awesome! He has promised to train with me personally! I’m excited about that. I’ve only trained with Hyuga. This is the first time I’ll train with a different style! And we will train as soon as we finish today’s tasks  
Hinata: I’m happy for you, but don’t overdo it ok! If you need to rest, do so.

Hanabi was so excited she did everything she was assigned as fast as she could; this gave her some time to eat and rest. Lee had been waiting for her. It was the moment both had been waiting for. Lee challenged Hanabi to be able to hit his face at least once that afternoon. He was ready. In fact, Hanabi exceeded his expectations; she was faster that he remembered Neji being that efficient. He would punch her hard, she would keep coming back. It was exciting! She never gave up. Finally, she was able to scratch his cheek with her soft fist technique. It was time for a break. Hanabi took a bath, had dinner, and fell asleep with her sister and Maki. Maki went out of the tent to see if she could see lee. She found him training by the river.

Maki: I need to talk to you. I’m worried about Hanabi-sama.  
Lee: why? She’s done brilliantly! I bet she can do more!  
Maki: I know, just take things a bit slowly, please. She’s a gennin and this is her first mission. Please, lee-san.  
Lee: don’t worry! I will ask her to take things slowly! I promise!

As he said that he jumped to be in front of Maki. He didn’t notice that there was a rock where he stepped, since it was damped, he slipped and lost balance which made him not show his thumb up to Maki, but hug her. When he regained balance, his arms were wrapped around her back, their noses almost touching. His eyes caught sight of her eyes which were wide opened. She just stared back into his dark and shiny eyes. He felt her warmth and scent, they were comfortable. She felt a shiver down her spine. They both blushed, none of them moved away from the other. Lee did what he felt like doing (after all, that’s how he always acts), he pulled her even closed and kissed her ardently. It was the first time Maki had been kissed like that, sporadically, without notice. She enjoyed it. Lee finished the kiss. They just both looked at each other and left. Lee had found a new object for his affection, a Hyuga girl named Maki; he even thought that Neji could help him. Little did he know what he had done, he had kissed his friend fiancée. 

The days passed by and everything seemed according to plan. Lee helped and supervised Hanabi, at the same time he flirted with Maki. It seemed they’re agenda was quite crowded because he couldn’t find time to be alone with her. Yet, somehow, it appeared to him she was avoiding him. The last day of the mission ended, Hanabi was due back to the village; she went back with Hinata and her team. Lee’s platoon was needed a bit longer there. This gave lee the opportunity he wanted, alone time with Maki. He learned from previous failure that he couldn’t be completely direct as to express his feelings at once (ten-ten had told him that frightened girls), so he decided to utilize a more conventional method. Flowers, dinner, walk her home, etc. 

Maki tried to avoid him as much as possible but it became impossible. He would just pop behind her, which wasn’t that inappropriate they were in the same team after all. He was the captain. There was a very weak structure that needed to be carefully moved, so Lee asked Maki to help him with her byakugan. It was the first time they were alone since the kiss. It was a bit awkward, she wouldn’t face him.  
Lee: Maki-san… I would like to know if I have offended you in any way.

Maki: Lee-kun… no… you have not….I’m not used to someone paying that much attention to me…  
Lee: I cannot believe that cuz I have never met anyone as beautiful as you are. You are also kind, intelligent and fun. A real diamond among simple rocks…  
Maki: Lee-kun… please… do not say those kinds of things to me… it’s…. not… proper.  
Lee: but you are, you are an angel among mortals, you are air…  
Maki; Lee-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As Lee was complimenting, the structure they were moving collapsed, Maki was fast enough to see what was going on, and jumped to push Lee away from the collapsing area. He was thrusted away from the structure. When he came to a stop he realized Maki didn’t make it out of the structure. He panicked. Other ninjas approached. They located Maki who had been able to create a hole big enough to fit her so no harm was done. Sadly, she had inhaled dust and ashes, so she had to be taken to the med tent and then sent to Konoha…. Rock Lee was left there to finish his mission. He had fallen for a Hyuga girl and he intended to do something about it. He would go and see Neji to ask him for help. He was determined to conquer Maki’s heart.


	3. Chapter 3: explanations are needed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Lee create a conexion that can be considered as dangerous......

On their arrival, Hinata and Hanabi caused some commotion, mainly because Hanabi came back with a missing tooth (which had fallen naturally, but at first sight gave her father and cousin a big scare). Their father was happy to see both of his girls back safe and sound. 

Maki arrived one day after Hinata and Hanabi did. Neji went to visit her with one important matter in hands. Their wedding plans. That event had been postponed due to the 4th ninja war. It had to be retaken as the elders reminded Neji of his responsibility to Maki and their parents’ wishes. This was not going to be an easy conversation. Maki had discovered she could feel other things, things she would never feel with Neji. They had both promised to always be honest with each other.

Neji: I see… so… you want to break the engagement up?  
Maki: I don’t know…. I don’t think it’s something serious for him…  
Neji: is he from the clan?  
Maki: No. He isn’t…. He is pretty much a free spirit… I don’t think he’ll want complications like the ones from our clan.   
Neji: you don’t have to tell me who he is. I don’t need to know… but think about it. If you believe you can meet someone else…  
Maki: I don’t want to go against our parents’ wishes Neji. But I felt the need to tell you this. It is important for me that you know about it. I want to be honest.   
Neji: listen. I’ll delay the wedding arrangements as much as possible. You need to find out what you really feel; I don’t want to have a wife who loves another man.  
Maki: I never said I love him!!!  
Neji: I know, but what if you do? Don’t worry; let’s make time for this to happen. 

Maki felt incredibly guilty. She hadn’t told Neji the man she had kissed was his friend Lee. She thought about his reaction both understanding and patient. This made her feel terribly hypocrite. She technically had Neji’s permission to see what could happen with lee, but Neji’s words came in to her head “his not part of the clan”… she thought about the fact that to date with someone outside of the clan the elders needed to grant their permission. In this case, both she and Neji were disobeying clan rules and regulations. Then she stopped. She stopped… how possible it was that Lee came back after her? After all she had behaved aloof and a bit rude to him. Maybe he was no longer interested. She was very wrong. Just an hour after Neji had left she received a small turtle with a single flower that said “I hope you are feeling better, Lee!” the little turtle waited patiently while Maki was writing her reply. “Thank you, Lee-kun, I hope to see you soon”. Maki was glad to see that Lee was still interested in her. Since she was Neji’s fiancée, no other Hyuga dared to even compliment her in any way. This was the first time a young man showed interest in her… in her… not her family, not her skills, in her as a regular girl.

A couple more days passed and Lee returned to the village. He was mind set on getting Maki’s attention and affection. The first thing he did was visit his good friend Neji. They had become best friends after a lot of misunderstandings; they were both young boys that wanted to get recognition from others, Neji from his clan, and Lee from everyone, especially Neji. It had taken them both a lot of time and broken feelings (and bones) to be able to leave those negative feelings behind. They were even able to get along after despising each other. Now they both trusted each other with their lives. Neji asked him for personal favors as looking after his cousins. And now, Lee felt he could ask Neji a huge favor, helping him getting to Maki’s heart. 

Lee: Neji!! You look better!! Soon you’ll be back to our team and back to missions!!  
Neji: I really hope so, Lee. Thank you.  
Lee: why?  
Neji: you have helped Hanabi sama with her mission. You have not only taken care of her, you’ve also helped her with her training. She told me how grateful she is to you. I am as well. You are an amazing friend. If there is anything I can do for you, just tell me.  
Lee: actually…. There is!!

Lee bend in a begging position, he grabbed Neji’s hands as pleading. Neji thought that Lee was overreacting, as he usually did. Neji never expected to hear what came out of Lee´s mouth. He just begged him to help him get closer to Maki. Lee told him he had fallen in love with her on the trip; that they kissed. That she made him feel complete, relaxed, like nothing he had felt before. Neji just stared. When the request sank in he realized what Lee said, what Maki had asked him… He felt enraged. Not at Lee, but at Maki.

Neji: Lee… Do you mean Hyuga Maki the one I introduced you to? The one who went with you and Hanabi sama to the mission? That Maki? THAT MAKI?!!!!!!!!!  
Lee: Neji… is there a problem??? Why are you so upset???  
Neji: Because…. You said you kissed… who kissed who??? Did you kiss her or did she start?? How….why….??? Lee…. Stay away from her….. far, far, far away from her….  
Lee: what… why…???!!!! Neji???  
Neji: she is not for you. Stay away from her. She is not for you…  
Lee: why? Because she is Hyuga??? I’m not enough for a Hyuga???  
Neji: that’s not it… Hyuga Maki is my Fiancée. I’M MARRYING HER!!!

Lee froze. He went stone cold. He could not move. It was the worst feeling in the world. He felt angry, heartbroken. He felt horribly. He had kissed his friend’s fiancée. His friend was looking at him with a serious almost murderous look. Lee couldn’t react. It took him a while to process what came out of Neji’s mouth. “I’m marrying her”… “MY FIANCEE” …. “MARRIAGE”…. Neji was marrying Maki. His friend was in a relationship with the woman he had fallen in love with. Neji just looked upset, disappointed, hurt. Lee tried to speak, say something, but failed.

Neji: Listen, Lee… I know you didn’t know about Maki. I know that. I know that if you had known you wouldn’t have even looked at her as something else. It is my fault. I apologize for it. Please Lee, do forgive me for this. I’ve caused you pain. I offer my apologies, but I know that is not enough. You may hurt me for this mistake. I will not fight back. I really mean it Lee. You can do as you please with me, but….Just stay away from Maki. I really mean it.   
Lee: Neji….. I just….. I don’t…. I can’t…… I just….

Lee just couldn’t reply. Neji was blaming himself not him. Neji was being fair and mature, a true friend. Lee couldn’t figure things out. He left the Hyuga manor and searched for the only person he could talk to about anything. His sensei, Maito Gai, could provide useful advice.


End file.
